My Dear Sister
by Mmnk
Summary: An event makes Kyon's sister fall in love. Is it a child's love, or is it something more? Will her brother approve? And what will Koizumi do? ImoutoxItsuki
1. Soccer Match

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. None, I say!

* * *

Ugh, soccer…

No, I don't hate soccer. In fact, I love watching it on TV, especially if Japan is playing. However, I disliked playing it.

Well, to be honest, I tend to like it when I miraculously score a goal or when my team is winning. And I'm pretty sure you do exactly the same.

But when you know your team is gonna lose miserably, mostly because for the members of the team, that's when you hate soccer like I am doing right now.

Here I am, at the bench on a big soccer field along with my partners in crime, the SOS brigade. If you have been listening to my misadventures so far, you probably know who is the responsible for dragging us here:

Haruhi.

Another sport event we HAVE to win thanks to her. First baseball, now this…

Wait, what are you saying? That the baseball team isn't enough for a soccer team?

No problem. Haruhi dragged the Computer Society President and Kimidori-san here. I don't know she "convinced" her to play for us.

Let's revise our team: Haruhi, me, Nagato, Asahina, Koizumi, my sister, Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya, the President and Kimidori. Our team is pretty much doomed from the start: our physical conditions and the age differences, like my sister who is younger than the rest of us, as the main reasons.

Yesterday, when I gave the admission paper to the man in charge of the amateur tournament, he fell of his chair, laughing. I had a sudden urge to punch him in the face, but there were two things against my desire: One, our team truly was laughable. Two, I would receive two beatings, from the local security and from Haruhi, who would be asking why they didn't accepted us.

While Haruhi was gathering us to recieve our positions by lottery again, I glanced at our opponents: the Kamigahara Ninjas. I think this is the same university we've beaten at the baseball tournament. I'm afraid we're gonna ridiculize them again with some of Nagato's spells, since losing to them gives as a result an angry Haruhi, and that results in the destruction of the world.

Crud, I got centre forward! More responsibility to me… yare, yare…

"I guess Suzumiya-san wants it that way," Koizumi said. "I don't have a problem with that as long as she is having fun." Shut up…

I stare at Nagato. She has helped us in critical situations before, and this will not be an exception. She slightly nods and looks at the field. She quickly moves her lips, chanting her spell. I'm sorry, Ninjas.

She comes close to me and whispers:

"The effects will occur at the second half to prevent being suspicious to our opponents or the referees."

"Wait… so we have to play fairly with them during the first half?"

"Yes."

Crap. So much for a quick victory. In resume, we're gonna get beaten up by them during 45 minutes. Then, the next 45 minutes we do an extraordinary comeback and beat them. Wow, this really reminds me of the Baseball tournament.

Anyways, the referee is calling our captain to see who gets the ball first. Haruhi runs like the speed of light and meets the Ninjas' captain for the coin toss.

Hmm… she excitedly waves to us. She won the toss. We all enter the field… or should I say the battlefield?

I get to the center where the ball is, along with the Computer Society President. Looks like he's left wing. Let's see… one quick stare to my love Asahina-san before this match starts… Uh? Where is she? Wait… I see her at our goal! Cruel fate! She's our goalkeeper! Oh god…

"Hey Kyon-kun! Pass me the ball from time to time!" a voice called behind me. My sister is the right wing?! Damn you Haruhi and your idiotic lottery!

The referee blows his whistle. Alright, here goes nothing… I pass the ball to the President. He looks pretty nervous.

Oh, there goes our attack, in less than 20 seconds…

Whoa! They move pretty fast like… ninjas. He sorts out our mid-field players, then the defense, then… oh… he shoots! Asahina-san! Take cover!

Looks like she listened to me, because she dropped to the grass, covering her head. It's obvious he scored a goal. 1-0. Needless to say, Haruhi yells at us.

"Hey! Kyon, and you President! You better score a goal in the next attack or else there will be punishments for the both of you!" Yare, yare…

Ball on the center of the circle again, I pass it to the President again, who looked more nervous than before. A defense is closing in. Scared, he throws a pass to… my sister?! Oi! Don't do that!

"Sorry! I don't want to be attacked by those… those… giants!"

"Oh really?! What about my sister you idiot?!"

"Oh… oops!"

I glance at my sister. She looks like she's having fun…Wow! She sorted out one of the Ninjas! Beginner's luck maybe…

Uh-oh… that defense looks tough. Please… anything but that! No! Don't-

Too late, he trips her, making her fall to the ground.

Let's analyze the situation. My sister, eleven years old, petite for her age, cute, delicate; against a guy, probably eighteen years old, tall, strong-looking. You do the math.

"Foul!" The referee yelled after he blew his whistle. He takes out the yellow card and shows it to the player. Obviously, he started complaining.

I quickly run to her. She's holding her right knee with her two hands. It's covered with dirt and there's a wound.

"Owww… it hurts…" she cries. The wound it's kinda big, she might not be able to play this match anymore. I took her with my arms and started walking out of the field. Well, I guess I should thank my sister for this, because now I have the perfect excuse to avoid playing. I was somewhat close to the benches when Haruhi yelled at me again.

"Oi, Kyon! You better go back! You're the one who should be scoring goals, you know!"

"She's hurt, can't you see that?!"

"She will be fine, the medics will attend her properly, now get your ass back to the field! Now!"

"But…"

"I'll take care of her." A man's voice said behind me. It was Koizumi. Looks like he also wanted to escape this torment. Sorry, but you can't, since Haruhi wants us to play.

"Suzumiya-san! Can I look after Kyon's sister? Just to make sure the doctors treat her well!"

"Fine!" she calmly said. What the…? How could you…? I guess your position isn't as important as mine, but still… Agh! Haruhi that's so unfair! And Koizumi, you cheap, lucky bastard! And you better treat my sister well or else I'll smack you so hard that…

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he said to me. Fine, as long as you don't do anything weird like bringing your agency friends. Except maybe Arakawa and Mori-san.

So, now in early game we had 9 people against 11. Needless to say, the rest of the first half was embarrassing to us. Seriously, 23-0 is not a normal score for soccer. We couldn't even get to their area. You can laugh now.

The SOS brigade slowly walks to the benches, Haruhi yelling at us and punishing Asahina-san for her "lame" performance by pulling her cheeks and biting her ear. I glance at the Ninjas' benches. They were pretty relaxed and were laughing, probably making fun of us.

Oh, there's Koizumi. Well, how's my sister?

"She'll be fine. The doctors handed me a first-aid kit since we haven't brought any." Note to self, medical kits next time we go out. "I cleaned her knee and wrapped it with a bandage. She can take it out probably tomorrow or after tomorrow." Good then. "I'll be able to play the last half." I didn't ask about you, smiley face.

I looked at her sitting on the bench. She waves at me and smiles. "Thanks to Koizumi-kun I feel better now!"

"Promise me that you won't try anything dangerous with us from now on." I said. She merely touched her head with her left fist and winking like saying "yes"… or at least that's what I assume.

The referee blows his whistle after a while, where Haruhi showed her unique and bizarre tactics to us on how to counterattack. When we were entering the field, I heard Nagato's voice.

"Homing mode is activated."

"How do I score, then?"

"Just kick it in the direction of the goal. Try to not to do some suspicious movements to avoid questionings from Suzumiya Haruhi, our adversaries and the referee."

Okay, here goes nothing again.

It was the Ninjas' turn to start. They started attacking, but Haruhi quickly arrived to defend. She steals the ball and passes it to me.

"Kyon! You better score a goal or else there will be punishment!" No problem. Tiger shoot!

I kick the ball really hard. The ball headed directly to the goal. There was a defense ready to jump to block the ball's path with his chest, but suddenly the ball made a curve and eluded him, and it did the same with another defense. The goalie tried to catch it but it was futile. Goal! 23-1! Wait… that doesn't sound right… nor it's time to celebrate yet. Needless to say, the Ninjas did some confusion-astonishment facial expressions.

And so, the last half passed away quicker than I thought, probably because I was having fun scoring goals. Heck, even the President made some, along with Haruhi, Nagato, Kunikida, Taniguchi, Koizumi, who said "Dango!" with every kick, and Tsuruya, who celebrated her goals with lots of "Nyoro!"s. The ball trajectories were awkward, but ended in the net nevertheless.

The result: 23-30.

The Ninjas' left the field crying. The referee was astonished, too; which I noticed on how stuttered the whistle was. We were celebrating all the way back to the bench. Ha! In your face, laughing man!

Anyways, we noticed that we were really tired to continue, even Haruhi and Tsuruya-san. Fortunately, God… I mean… Haruhi had mercy on us like the past time, obviously with some of my lectures to her again, and retired from the tournament, allowing the Ninjas to pass onto the next round.

I communicated this to them, and they thanked me, kneeling down to me, and kissing my hand. Ew. They also gave me some money like that time with the Pirates, but this time not for buying the bat or the ball, just saying thanks.

And with that money, I treated the team to lunch.

Everyone was commenting about the match we had in the restaurant. The President, Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya-san and Haruhi had a rush of pride from the victory, like if we had conquered the world or something. Asahina-san and Kimidori-san were more humble, but they were still excited. Nagato and Koizumi had the same face as always. However…

My sister was strangely silent throughout the lunch, only nodding her head and a Koizumi-like smile (a fake smile) on her face when she was asked something…

I wonder why…

* * *

Author's comments: Whew, that was fun to write. The real fluff and stuff will start on the next chapters.

I made this pairing 'fic because I wanted to show a new(?) pairing, and to help my writer's block for the IoSH project dissappear (Writing really helps to kick the hell out of that block). There's a pair of references here, too. I also apologize for any grammar and punctuation mistakes I might have done while writing.

I hope you've liked it. Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. The Confession

Thank you for the reviews! It really encourages me to write more!

Alright, some of you must be thinking "zomg lolicon!". Let's get this straight: I'm not. I'm writing this 'fic because: 1. I enjoy writing. 2. Kicking Author's block 3. I wanted to write something new, since there aren't many 'fics that talk about Kyon's sister (I even notice some of lack of Taniguchi, Kunikida, and even Tsuruya. Make 'fics for 'em!). About the "abismal" age differences, well there's a difference of 5, 6 or maybe 7 years. I've heard bigger differences before. And if you ask proof, my favorite anime girl of all time is Konata Izumi, which is older than me.

Besides, the description says ImoutoxItsuki, not ItsukixImouto. There's a slight difference there, you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

The night caught us surprised at the restaurant. Man, I'm really full of all that food I've eaten. It was delicious! And the best thing of all is that my wallet came out unaffected thanks to the victory. I hope the next time Haruhi drags us to another sport event; we face the university again, so we can extort them to give us some money to do this again… Oh God what am I saying?!

Anyway, our group of eleven people was splitting up by the time we were walking back to our houses. Finally, my sister and I also separated from the now-very-small group and started walking to our home sweet home.

I noticed my sister was walking with her head down and a bit nervous. Probably she is afraid of what mom would say to her (and to me) what happened on the match after she had seen her wound. And talking about it…

"How's your knee?"

"Eh? Oh, it's okay. Nothing to worry about."

She's kinda lost in her thoughts. I know my mom can worry too much sometimes but this is too much.

We arrived at home. My mom greeted us asking if we wanted something to eat, but we both rejected her offer. Somehow, her maternal instinct kicked off right now and noticed the bandage covering her knee. She immediately asked what happened to her.

"She fell on the grass. Nothing to worry, my friend has treated it." I replied. If I said to her a tall and strong guy tripped her, my mom would have been furious at me, and maybe she would have grounded me.

My mom patted my sister on her head and we both went to our respective rooms. I'm still full! I changed my clothes to my pajamas so I could drift into dreamland. However, my body still didn't want to sleep and a full stomach doesn't really help.

I picked up one of the books Nagato lent me. She likes science fiction very much, and I can notice that since all the books she had lent me at the moment were all about space. I don't think the Integrated Data Entity or the space itself isn't written like in those books, but she liked to read them nevertheless. Now I know the perfect gift for her birthday, but I ask again: When is her birthday?!

The ship was in the middle of a space battle: The confederacy against the evil empire. The enemy outnumbered them and they had to use all they've got to survive this encounter. The ships were ordered to fire at will. When suddenly, an alien race appeared in the middle of the battlefield and destroyed many ships on both factions. The alien mothership was aiming at our heroes, ready to fire their plasma cannons and then…

…I heard a knock. It's my door. Don't you hate it when you're in the middle of something important to you and an annoying sound interrupts you, like the phone or the bell? Or in this case, a door knock? I do.

I dropped the so-interesting book on my bed and opened the door. It was my sister. She looked pretty worried. Maybe if something emotional happened, she would cry.

"What's it? Do you want my scissors again?" Gosh, a really idiotic question. When does she ask for something mine? She just takes it.

"No…"

"Then what is it? You never knock my door." I giggled.

"Can I talk to you? It's something important."

"Very well," I said. Looks like the topic is pretty serious. I won't deny her talking to me. That would've been very rude.

She was entering my bedroom when Shamisen passed through and looked at her. She felt that the cat was looking at her and turned her head around. "Not now, Shami," she said. Okay, the topic must be pretty damn serious now to not to play with Shamisen.

I sat on my bed. She took the chair and sat across me. She's still with the head looking down, with her hands on her knees. Now I'm the one who is starting to get worried.

"Kyon-kun… I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

She hesitated at first, but then I looked in her a bit of confidence in her face.

"I… I think I'm in love."

"Nice," I replied. Goodness, her first love! Just the thing that I feel when Asahina-san is close to me! I felt relieved. That was a bit of a shock, to be honest; but not as shocking as Nakagawa confessing his love to Nagato. Speaking of which, I hope he has found another girl who can withstand his ten-years waiting. "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked curiously.

I think I shouldn't have said that. She started to tremble a bit and her hands became fists. This is an obvious sign that something in the phrase "Who's the lucky guy?" isn't right. My brain tells me that the problem-word there is "guy". Yep, that must be it.

Does that mean she likes girls? I don't have a problem with that, but that's just me. She would have to talk to it with our parents and her friends. Or maybe that guy is somehow prohibited to her? That could be a bit complicated, but you know what they say: "Love can sort out the most difficult obstacles". Unless that she likes girls and the girl she loves is somehow prohibited to her. Now that is some material for a manga, as that situation could get really complicated.

"It's… it's…" she mumbled.

We're not going to get far on this conversation if you don't tell me who he or she is. Have more confidence on yourself, sis! I'm sure your love is pure! I'll support you whoever you…

"…Koizumi-kun"

…choose.

"…"

"…"

"Koizumi? Koizumi Itsuki?"

"Yes…"

Of all the boys (and girls) of the world, she chose him.

"Are you really in love with him?"

"Yes… I really, really love him."

"When did that happened?"

"Today."

"Today?!"

"Yes, when he was treating my knee. He had that really friendly smile and he told me in a sweet voice to not to worry, when it really hurt. I… I don't know how can I describe it… it's like love at first sight."

Ah. That sounds familiar to me.

"Yes… I even blushed. I hope he didn't notice."

Well, let's think this through. I don't have a really good friendship with him. Besides, he's older. And the fact that he's an esper and he has to "work" on those closed space things, destroying any shinjins he and his weird group come across. I would be definitely uncomfortable if he and my sister started dating. God knows what esper tricks he would teach her, and they're not "magic" tricks, though for her age she would think of it as that. I'm not sure if I would approve this. I don't know what to say…

"Kyon-kun… are you angry at me?" She said with watery eyes.

I... can't. I can't disapprove her love. Looking at her eyes, I'm really sure this is not a "I fancy him" love. She really loves him. Oh dear God… I just can't! Her love really is pure.

And about the age differences… well, I do love Asahina-san, right? However, she is from the future and I really don't know how old she really is, she just gives me "classified information". Maybe she's younger or maybe she's older than me. All that, and she's my senpai, too. She's just petite, like my sister who is small in comparison of her friends, like Miyokichi.

"No. On the contrary, I'm really happy that you have now someone you love."

"Really?!" She smiled. She was really nervous on how I would react when she would have said: "I love your friend."

"Really. I'll do anything to help if you really love Koizumi." I said. That's where the brotherly love kicks in.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!!!" She jumped out of the chair and hugged me on my belly. I might not admit it most of the time, but I do love my sis. As long as she's happy, I'm happy… well maybe Shamisen is an exception but… we still have our brotherly love. I think she's crying.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yep!"

"Can you tell Koizumi-kun that I really love him?"

Dang! What am I, Cupid?! First Nakagawa, now her! Why am I the love messenger?!

But wait… what I said to her? Oh, right: "I'll do anything to help." Okay, I'm doing an exception because she's my sister. However, the next time someone asks me to send a love letter; I'll hang up, slam the door, run away, etc.

"Alright…"

"Yay, Kyon-kun! You're the best!"

And she left my room jumping in happiness, grabbing Shamisen when she was running to her room.

Well, now how would I explain to that fake-smile guy that my sister loves him?


	3. Weirdness and a Response

Sorry for the delay! I've got prerry distracted with Clannad, Touhou and Harry Potter. Anyways, thanks for those who fav'd it and alert'd it. Here's the third chapter, which I had to type it without my glasses because they broke (. More reviews, please!

* * *

Monday arrived and I have been entrusted a mission by my sister: telling Koizumi how much she loves her. I was thinking how I could tell such a touchy topic to him while I was ascending the hill to school.

To my misfortune, Taniguchi found me and started talking about how awesome were his goals at the match. Man, I really wish I could smack his face right now. His goals were thanks to Nagato's spell. He doesn't have the skill to score those goals.

School hours passed on without putting effort on listening classes. I was planning my sister's declaration to Koizumi and I somehow couldn't avoid getting jealous to him. I hope this turns out good. If something awkward happens if they're together, I'll blame him and I'll punch him.

Before I went to the clubroom, I walked around the school grounds, thinking and talking to myself again. I hope no one noticed it. The least thing I want is a misunderstanding.

Well, here we are… SOS brigade clubroom.

I opened the door. I saw Haruhi using the computer, probably surfing the net. Nagato was reading a book, as always. Asahina-san was already in her maid costume, preparing tea. Koizumi was waiting for me with a board of Othello. This was pretty much a normal day for the brigade, or at least that's what I hope.

Haruhi noticed my entrance and greeted me with a wide smile on her face. "Kyon, look! We're on the blogs about the soccer tournament!"

"What?!" Oh no… this can't be good.

"Yes! C'mere! We're famous Kyon! Famous! Now the SOS brigade will get some respect and I'm sure lots of reporters will come here to interview us! Not to mention the chance of finally get another mystery mission!" You sure look this up as great news, right? Sigh… I'm scared of even looking the screen. But, it doesn't matter whether I was scared or not, because Haruhi ran to me and pulled me to it from my sleeve.

I saw a blog entry that read: "Strangest Match Ever".

"I can't believe what my eyes saw there. The Kamigahara Ninjas, one of the favorite teams to win the amateur soccer tournament that took place in Saturday, got into the strangest event, probably on soccer history. An amateur team, called 'SOS Brigade', was their first opponents. I've gotta say, that team was conformed by boys and girls, probably from a prep school, and even a little girl! I don't know why they were there, but I haven't had any hopes to that team, and the first period showed it: 23-0.

However, in the second period, they were pummeling the Ninjas badly. I've even saw some strange goals! I think they're impossible for a normal human being. But this 'SOS Brigade', conformed by 'normal' people, turned the tables and the match ended with 23-30! What the hell?!

And another strange thing was that they retired after winning the match! I highly doubt the SOS Brigade threatened them to pay or that the Ninjas' gave money to them to retire. I really hoped they could pull out another goal show, but whatever. By the way, the Ninjas won the tournament, with a bittersweet taste of course.

Oh, and on another note, a friend of mine told me that a team of the same name did exactly the same with a Baseball tournament. I really wish I could investigate more about this extraneous team.

As always, I've recorded some of these 'goals' from the SOS Brigade. Look by yourself and give your comments."

Below the entry, it was a link to a video site. I quickly clicked it and there I was at the video, kicking one of my goals that lead the brigade to victory. There were some goals from my companions, too.

Earth, swallow me! Someone, take me away from this world! Now!

"Haha! And that's not all, Kyon! Look, there's a forum that comments on us!" Haruhi said excitedly.

I think I've seen enough….

"Neat!" That's all I said.

"I hope there's another sport event so we can show to the world how awesome the SOS brigade is!" Haruhi yelled.

As I tried to forget that entry, I sat down across Koizumi and he started the Othello. Dang! I almost forgot my mission! Oh well, I'll tell him after the meeting.

The club hour passed by with Haruhi surfing the net, excited to find another of these blogs, and the rest of us doing the same as always. As we were leaving, crossing the school gates, I reached Koizumi and whispered him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What is it?" He said with his typical smile. "You want me to train you on ESP?"

"No! It's really important!" I said. By the way, I'm still uninterested to learn those weird things right now.

"Okay, what is it then?"

"I'll be direct," I said. I hesitated a bit, but then I realized I had to do this for my sister. "My sister loves you."

"Oh." he replied. I can't believe he stayed with that smile as if nothing happened!

"And… she wants a date with you. This Saturday."

"Sure!" Did he really say that?! He didn't hesitate not even a bit? "Besides, I wouldn't want to break her little heart. If I did that, you would certainly hit me." Ah… so that's why. Well, that's true. I don't want my sister's heart to be broken that easily.

"Okay… but no weird things, okay?!"

"Weird things? Such as…"

"No friends of yours from the Agency. No weird ESPer tricks. No showing her any closed space. Is that clear?" I said. I care about my sister and I don't want any fricking weird thing to happen to her. I'm scared of thinking what a shinjin could do to her.

"Why? Isn't it fun? I promise I'll train her and I'll make her the best ESPer the Agency had in its life. I'll codename her 'Neko', for her love to cats, especially Shamisen. And who knows, together we could accomplish our mission of watching Haruhi, so she also might be part of the SOS Brigade."

I clenched my right fist.

"Just kidding!" Seems he noticed it.

After I told him the meeting place and the time, I left directly to my house.

I greeted my mom and went straight to my room. There, my sister was waiting at the door with a nervous look. She looked at me.

"He said yes." I said. "He'll be waiting for you."

Her eyes went big and teary, and she made a big Haruhi-like smile. She ran to me, and hug-tackled me. I fell to the floor, being happy because she was happy. She said lots and lots of "Thank you, Kyon-kun! Thank you!" to me.

Looking at her like that, I hoped that her date would be amazing to her. An experience she would never forget: her first date.

Koizumi, you better treat her well. Or else…


	4. Imagination and Desperation

Ah! Sorry for the delay again! I really have to avoid distraction... orz

* * *

Saturday came really quick, probably faster than I thought. I know that phrase doesn't have any logic, but it really felt like that to me. Isn't it a bummer when the time to go to an appointment you don't like arrives really quick and for the appointment you really want to go, time goes slower?

Anyway, this is my sister's big day: Her first date.

I've got to say that I have been expecting this, but not on right now. Maybe when she would have turned fifteen… anyways, I can't control her destiny, and if anyone could possibly control it, is the crazy girl who sits behind me and drags me around: A human being (or maybe something more) known as Haruhi.

My sister spent the whole morning and the whole afternoon choosing what to wear, planning where to go, calling her friends asking her advice, pretty much what an eleven-year-old girl does in her first date… I think. If you ask me what I've been doing during that time, I was doing nothing. Nothing, of course, only if going to the SOS clubroom today as I've been doing for these months doesn't count.

Aside of that, I've been looking at Koizumi with fixed eyes during the meeting. I wanted to transmit a message from my mind to his: "Take care of my sister". He smiled and nodded. Maybe he got the message. I just couldn't say it blatantly at the clubroom. I'm sure Nagato wouldn't mind, but Asahina-san might have fainted and Haruhi's hate against me would have risen to previously unreachable limits.

Or maybe… yes, maybe Nagato would mind. Maybe that meeting will cause some sort of paradox and the universe as we know it will be destroyed because an evil entity created by my sister and Koizumi's date will take control of Haruhi's body and will create a new universe, in which everyone will be her slaves! Yes, I must stop… wait… I think I let my imagination fly a little too far… sorry.

As I was saying, my sister spent the day planning, and finally, the long-awaited night came at last.

I heard footsteps close to the main door. The particular sounds of them told me that it was my sister. I got there and saw my sister, with her hair pretty groomed with a ponytail and her best clothes: a nice blouse and a beautiful skirt, together with some nice shoes. Also, she was carrying a purse that combined with her clothes. Everything just fitted her nicely. I'm sure if I weren't related to her and I was younger, probably I would have asked her on a date.

"Kyon-kun, do you think I look cute?" she asked me. I confirmed it with a nod and a smile.

"Okay! I'll be going! Wish me luck!" she shouted. I wished her luck and she opened the door in a rush and ran away. After that, I just went into my room, preparing for my journey to dreamland.

While I was in my bed, reading that novel Nagato lent to me more, I subconsciously started to think about my sister…

I pictured her on her date with Koizumi. She was really happy in that picture. I was glad for that. Later, a picture of her some years later, with a grown-up Koizumi appeared on my head. She was still cute as ever, and really happy with him, going on a picnic. After that, an image of them on a shopping store, choosing what to buy showed up. Then, a lot of time passed in my head and…

…I saw my sister in a white wedding dress and Koizumi with a suit. They were in front of an altar, and that meant only one thing: she was getting married. Of course, as her brother, I would be there, and that picture made me drop a tear.

Then, a picture of them on their own house appeared. My mind went on fast-forward mode again and saw my sister and Koizumi with her first baby. Aw… that image was really cute. It made me drop some tears again.

Suddenly, the mood on my mind turned darker. And there was Koizumi, with his head down, my sister in front of him.

"I… have something to tell you. I'm an esper. I work in an organization to veil for Haruhi Suzumiya, a human being with powers that could change the world. Like a god."

My sister got surprised, but she smiled and said: "I still love you. I will support you in anything I can."

Fast-forwarding again, I saw my sister fighting along with Koizumi one of those shinjins Haruhi subconsciously creates. Later, she was carrying on dangerous missions that the agency put them. I started to worry a lot about her.

Then, on a mission, where a lot of shinjins appeared in a closed space, probably because Haruhi's mood was really awful; one of those giants hit her with its fist while she was fighting off one. She fell a long way back to the floor. Koizumi quickly arrived at her. She was badly injured, but she still gave him a look, and a weak smile.

"I… love you…"

She then closed her eyes, not breathing anymore…

My god, I have to save her!

I woke up from those images and put on some clothes. I rushed through the entrance and jumped to my bike. Fortunately, I knew where the meeting point was, so finding them would be a piece of cake.

While I was riding, I thought that interrupting their date wouldn't be a good idea. Koizumi wouldn't make a fuss out of it, but my sister wouldn't forgive me for the rest of her life. I should just spy on them and only if anything awkward happens, enter in action.

Forgive me, sister…

I got close at the place they would meet. I parked my bike and quietly walked to the spot. I didn't find them, but when I was searching the surroundings, they were walking side by side.

I followed them closely while hiding on every object I could find. Acting like a spy was a bit hard, since I had to deal with some small hiding spaces and the weird looks the pedestrians gave me. Finally, after some time, and hiding behind a garbage can, which smelled disgusting, I heard my sister saying:

"Why don't we eat something? I happen to know a good café around here!"

"Of course!" Koizumi agreed.

I kept following them to the place my sister would invite Koizumi to. When they reached there I glanced at the café. It wasn't an elegant and expensive café, but it also wasn't cheap. I also found a pair of couples talking inside and I'm sure my sister was eager to do that, too.

Fortunately, there were some newspapers and some magazines close to the door so the people could read them while drinking coffee or grabbing a snack. Quietly, I managed to grab today's newspaper and sat down a table away from my sister, covering my face with the newspaper. A waitress asked me what I wanted to drink. I was thirsty from riding my bike so I asked for a simple juice.

I could hear my sister talking with Koizumi about daily stuff. I assumed they were waiting for a waiter or a waitress to attend them, since their table was empty. I acted like I was reading the news, so to not raise any suspects.

"Hello and welco-" a somewhat energetic woman voice came from my sister and Koizumi's table. I knew it was the waitress so I didn't care much about it. But, I realized that stopping on the middle of the welcome phrase isn't normal, so I peeked to their table again.

There, a woman I knew with long, green hair, large forehead and a fang on her teeth, wearing the café's uniform stood on front of them. Koizumi didn't really mind, and my sister acted naturally. But that waitress looked somewhat shocked.

Yare yare… this is gonna be harder than I expected.


End file.
